


Escolhas dos Tempo

by KYRA (KyraTsuki)



Series: Tempo [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Creature Harry Potter, Fae & Fairies, Fae Harry Potter, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraTsuki/pseuds/KYRA
Summary: É quase inacreditável ver onde a vida acabou guiando-o, pelo menos é o que Harry pensa. Confrontado com difíceis escolhas o que nosso jovem herói fará?





	Escolhas dos Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui está a próxima parte! espero que gostem!

É quase inacreditável ver onde a vida acabou guiando-o, pelo menos é o que Harry pensa. Seu eu de 10 anos de idade mal conseguia imaginar uma vida onde seria livre dos Dursley, então veio a magia e por um tempo tudo era incrível e maravilhoso. 

Voldemort estragou a maravilha, com um pouco da ajuda de Dumbledore. 

Sobreviver se tornou essencial, lutar era uma necessidade. Quando a guerra acabou, sair de casa era impossível sem ser amontoado por pessoas que nunca viu antes e que queriam agradecer ou reclamar. De certa forma as mudanças que inicialmente tanto o aterrorizaram foram uma benção. Depois de realizar um ritual no dia de Samhain e receber de um Fae um convite para Avalon, Harry hesitou um pouco, mas no fim, ele estava lá, na mesma hora e no mesmo lugar. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ 

Quando deixou o lago onde realizou o ritual, Harry pensou por um longo tempo. Ele tinha concordado, é verdade, mas a dúvida persistia. Mesmo que o tempo lá passasse de forma diferente era difícil saber quanto tempo exatamente ficaria fora. Estressado, o jovem Potter decidiu visitar se afilhado. Teddy, após as mortes de seus pais vivia com a avó, Andrômeda, e Harry visitava sempre que a chance surgia, satisfeito em ver a inocência do menino, um contraste com tudo o que viu e viveu. Felizmente o Flu era uma opção para as visitas e logo ele estava passando pela lareira da sala de estar da casa dos Tonks: 

\- Harry! Eu não estava te esperando hoje. - disse Andrômeda ao ver quem era o visitante. 

\- Peço desculpas Andy, posso ir se for um momento ruim. - respondeu Harry embaraçado. 

\- De forma alguma! Você sabe que é bem-vindo aqui sempre que quiser. Teddy vai adorar te ver. 

E com essas palavras ela guiou o embaraçado jovem até a cozinha onde o pequeno Lupin estava na sua cadeira alta enquanto a avó cozinhava. Vendo o padrinho, Teddy se iluminou, seu cabelo mudando rapidamente da sua cor favorita, azul, para negro e seus olhos para verde. Rindo para o bebê, Harry o cumprimento e por algum tempo jogou com ele, até que Andy perguntou: 

\- Algo aconteceu Harry? 

Surpreso com a pergunta repentina o jovem moreno abriu a boca para negar qualquer problema, mas com um olhar afiado da mulher ele pensou melhor. Refletindo por alguns minutos sobre o que ele poderia dizer ele por fim respondeu: 

\- Recebi uma oferta para deixar o país. 

\- Você está ansioso. Não quer aceitar a oferta? - perguntou suavemente a senhora. 

\- Eu quero! Mas... se aceitar... é difícil dizer quando vou conseguir voltar. 

O silêncio se estendeu por um tempo antes que Andromeda se sentasse diante do jovem e cuidadosamente dissesse: 

\- Você deu muito para a Mágica Inglaterra. Você lutou e perdeu mais do que muitos vão algum dia saber. Mesmo agora, quando deveria poder descansar as pessoas ainda estão exigindo mais e mais. Se você quer sair, saia. Nós ficaremos bem e você sempre será bem-vindo aqui quando ou se, desejar voltar. Você não deve nada a ninguém, Harry. Viva sua vida, não deixe as dúvidas e medos te pararem. 

Ouvindo essas palavras Harry podia sentir um nó se formando em sua garganta. Ele não tinha percebido que queria ouvir isso até alguém finalmente dizer. Tomado pela emoção, ele assentiu e com um beijo de despedida tanto para Andy quanto para Teddy, ele partiu. O resto da noite foi gasto cuidando de tudo o que pode pensar. Ele escreveu cartas de despedida e selou a casa. No dia seguinte, no mesmo horário o portal prateado se abriu novamente e com apenas um olhar para traz, ele aceitou a mão estendida do Fae e deixou esse Reino.

**Author's Note:**

> A próxima parte da histórias vai se passar em Avalon, o Reino das Fadas. No intuito de esclarece qualquer dúvida sobre os Fae estarei postando um perfil dessa espécie ainda essa semana dentro da Série.


End file.
